


Первая встреча: приветствие

by rakscha



Series: Meet and Greet and Don’t Waste Good [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Gen, Military Background, Military Tony Dinozzo, Military!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakscha/pseuds/rakscha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Тони Диноззо не был копом из Балтимора и встретился с Гиббсом в других обстоятельствах, сильно бы это повлияло на известную нам историю?<br/>Агент Гиббс посещает госпиталь Бетезда и встречает кого-то нового.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая встреча: приветствие

**Author's Note:**

> Фик не отбечен, заранее извиняюсь.

**_Вступление_ ** **_  
_**

_Иногда в нашей жизни происходят события, которые определяют её дальнейшее направление. Большие и незначительные, мы можем замечать их или считать неважными. Иногда таким событием может стать  встреча с определенным человеком в какой-то период нашей жизни. Произойди она чуть раньше или позже и события пойдут совершенно другим путем. Такие встречи обязаны произойти, эти люди обязаны встретиться и изменить жизни друг друга._

_Это история о том, что было бы, если бы Тони Диноззо и Джетро Гиббс встретились в немного другом мире, где желанием автора изменилось несколько событий и герои стали немного не такими, какими мы их знаем._

_Тони не переводится в полицию Балтимора из Филадельфии, а идет в армию. Он собирается пойти в пехоту, но годы службы в полиции и высшее образование открывают ему дорогу в элитные "зеленые береты". После нескольких лет службы, прикрывая товарища во время задания Тони получает тяжелую травму колена и его направляют в военный госпиталь Бетезды к доктору Нортингеру, считающимся одним из лучших специалистов по подобным травмам._

_Гиббс - агент Морской полиции (Службы Криминальных Расследований ВМФ), занимающихся расследованием преступлений на флоте . Он работает вместе со своим нынешним напарником Стэном Берли уже почти пять лет. Расследование, которым он занимается сейчас – возвращение долга  старому боевому товарищу._

 

**_Первая встреча: приветствие  
_ **

**_сентябрь 2000_ **

Джетро Гиббс с детства ненавидел госпитали. И порой ему казалось, что это чувство обоюдно. Больницы  вызывали у него чувство одиночества и неизбежности смерти. Впервые он осознал это в детстве у постели так рано заболевшей и быстро угаснувшей матери. Окончательно он поверил в это во время военной службы. Именно в больницах он всегда узнавал самые ужасные новости. И будто назло, после того, как он начал работать  агентом Службы Криминальных Расследований ВМФ, или Морской Полиции, ему приходилось бывать в них снова и снова. Чаще ради допросов свидетелей или потерпевших, подозреваемых. Реже для того чтобы повидать раненных коллег. Свое здоровье он предпочитал доверять только одному  врачу, являвшимся так же его близким другом и коллегой,  Дональду Малларду.

В этот раз он приехал в военный госпиталь Бетезда  по особой причине. Рано утром ему позвонил старый товарищ по службе Саймон Керб, спасший когда-то Гиббсу жизнь. Племянник Керба  рядовой первого класса Фостер четыре дня назад попал в странную аварию. И расследованием этого происшествия почему-то занялась военная полиция. Прошел слух, что дело связанно с наркотиками. Если это окажется правдой, то семья не сможет позволить себе оплатить лечение без поддержки ВМФ. Но пока к расследованию не привлекли следователей из других отделов,  Гиббс мог попытаться все выяснить и помочь. Он еще сам не решил насколько далеко могла зайти это помощь, в конце концов ему никогда не волновали официальные правила.

Легко ориентируясь в больничных коридорах, Гиббс быстро нашел палату, которую ему назвал Керб и, дождавшись, пока Фостера увезут на процедуры, вошел в нее. Обычная комната, две кровати, пара тумбочек и кресел, телевизор под полотком, слегка приглушенный свет.

\- Эй, морпех! – окликнул агента бодрый голос из-за наполовину занавешенной шторы, разделявшей палату. Гиббс отвернулся от постели рядового, чью тумбочку он надеялся осмотреть, пока рядом никого нет, а второй пациент спит. Точнее, как оказалось, притворялся спящим. Агент подошел к шторе и рывком отодвинул её. На второй кровати, стоящей напротив окна,  лежал молодой военный. По его манере и обращению агент решил, что он не морской пехотинец. На первый взгляд ему было не больше двадцати пяти, его стрижка под ноль только недавно начала подрастать, делая похожим на призывника. У него были яркие черты лица, делая его подходящей моделью для плакатов, прославляющих как хорошо быть офицером, и в тоже время во взгляде читалось, что он уже успел узнать, что такое настоящая служба. Правая нога мужчины сильно выпирала из-под одеяла. Похоже, что в районе колена была закреплена шина или гипс.

\- Дай угадать, тебя прислали вместо той симпатичной монашки, что приходила вчера? Морально поддержать? Или ты зашел проведать нашего Спящего красавца и решил поискать в тумбочке журнал, пока ждешь его возвращения? – солдат щедрым жестом указал в сторону вещей Фостера, и на его лице засияла немного сумасшедшая улыбка, но вот глаза неожиданного собеседника смотрели на Гиббса  внимательно и оценивающе. Решив, что стоящий перед ним мужчина не представляет сиюминутной угрозы, он откинулся на подушки и сделал вид, что расслаблен. Гиббс лишь пожал плечами и, отодвинув штору до конца, чтобы солдату было видно, что он делает, молча продолжил свои поиски.

Прошло ровно пять минут перед тем, как снова раздался голос:

\- Ты не найдешь их в его тумбочке. И однажды мне приснилось, что для того, чтобы рыться в чужих вещах нужно разрешение владельца или, например, ордер. Если конечно ты не его дилер. Это все меняет, конечно. Но ставит под вопрос, чем же занимается местная охрана. Напоминает мне фильм… «Пороюсь в тумбе парня в отключке, вдруг он там что припрятал. Пока был в отключке». Смотрел такой, морпех?

Гиббс снова повернулся к солдату. В глазах того сияли насмешливые искры, он был очень спокоен и будто ждал как Гиббс отреагирует. Агент пытался прикинуть, когда солдат решит вызвать медсестру или ту самую охрану. Лишнее внимание свело бы на нет все его неофициальное вмешательство.

\- И чем закончился этот фильм? – первый раз подал голос бывший морпех, осматривая палату и продумывая места, где могли быть спрятаны наркотики, которые по предположению командира Фостера должны были быть у рядового с собой, когда его привезли в больницу. По крайней мере, если бы он их сейчас нашел, все стало бы намного проще.

\- Пришла военная полиция и арестовала дилера, а добрый самаритянин получил в награду огромный кусок пиццы, - парень мечтательно закатил глаза и облизнулся. Гиббсу вспомнилось, когда ему приходилось самому лежать в лазарете. Врачи казалось только из-за своего дурного характера, даже когда это было не обязательно, заставляли поддерживать диету и питаться отвратительной пищей из столовой. К счастью всегда кто-то из сослуживцев или их жен приносил ему что-то из запрещенной нормальной еды. И кофе. На то они братья по оружию.

Задумавшись, агент сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака, не сразу заметив, как напряглось лицо солдата, и что его правая рука теперь была скрыта одеялом, в то время как левая, нарочно расслабленная, лежала поверх него. Гиббс вытащил жетон и быстро его показал.

\- Специальный агент Гиббс, Морская Полиция.

На лице парня отразилось сначала облегчение, затем разочарование. Он вытащил руку из-под одеяла и нарочито переложил, зажатый в ладони, нож под подушку. Гиббс не знал, как тот сумел пронести его в больницу, но был впечатлен и одновременно уже сам не доволен работой охраны. И все же солдат после того, как агент представился, продолжил следить за ним более расслабленно.

\- Морской коп, значит. Жаль, я действительно мечтал о той пицце. Пепперони, сосиски и дополнительный сыр. Лучшая еда в мире. Но я все равно не продолжал бы поиски в этой палате.

Гиббс снова вопросительно посмотрел на него, не понимая в чем скрытый смысл этого повторяемого совета. Ему была известна история Фостера? Или он забрал наркотики себе?

В этот момент в палату вошли два врача, и агенту пришлось отвлечься и отойти от кровати рядового. Двери палаты снова открылись и две сестры ввезли на кровати-каталке Фостера, с помощью врачей переложили и начали подключать к медицинским аппаратам. Никто не обращал на агента внимания. Через пару минут раздалось мерное пиканье кардиомонитора. Врачи, перешептываясь, ушли, за ними и медсестры и палата вновь опустела. Гиббс вновь обернулся ко второму жильцу палаты. К рукам солдата не была присоединена даже капельница. Он с любопытством смотрел на агента. В палату вернулась медсестра и раздраженно обратилась к бывшему морпеху:

\- Агент Гиббс, часы посещения заканчиваются через десять минут. Зная вас, я зайду проверить, что в этот раз вы действительно ушли вовремя.

Вот тебе и большая тайна. Мужчина скривился. Но не успел ничего сказать, как раздался уже немного уставший голос его недавнего собеседника:

\- Нет никакого смысла осматривать палату дальше, тем более, если вы это планировали, мою тумбочку и мои вещи. Зато могу дать совет. Первым делом всегда нужно проверять подружку. Подружка Фостера была здесь всего дважды за три дня, что парнишка здесь. С ней приходил такой реально огромный парень. Ему бы играть в «Семейке Аддамс». Он очень походил на Ларча из классической версии 64-го года, - в этот момент парень будто очнулся и продолжил серьезно. - Рост выше 190, военная стрижка, на правой руке татуировка, не смог рассмотреть подробнее. Эти двое перерыли всю палату, и не найдя того, что искали сразу, просто забрали с собой все его вещи. Сегодня утром они их вернули. Это был тот самый второй раз, что я их видел. Они явно спешили отсюда убраться. Из кармана миссис Ларч торчал билет на самолет. Так что я действительно считаю, что чтобы вы не искали, специальный агент Гиббс, Морская Полиция, у бедняги Фостера этого нет.

Гиббс усмехнулся, покачал головой, но все же закончил осматривать вещи Фостера.  Однако к вещам говорившего с ним солдата не притронулся. Затем он сделал небрежный салют и, все так же молча, ушел.

Вечером в той же палате утренний пациент проснулся от удивительного запаха. На столике у его кровати лежала коробка с еще горячей ароматной пиццей. Пепперони, сосиски и дополнительный сыр. Через пару дней, его перевели в другое крыло, в отделение физиотерапии, а к Фостеру подселили нового соседа. Агент Гиббс не возвращался.


End file.
